User talk:AjCatlove
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Shadythecat (Talk) 01:32, February 5, 2012 |} |} Squash Coloring Page? Your Squash Coloring Page appears to be copyrighted by "squidoo.com". Gregory Exploit 18:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I removed it from the Squash page. AjCatlove 22:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC)AjCatlove Thanks for responding to my blog post! Thanks for responding to my blog post! I'm glad that someone could listen to my opinions and respond to them. Thanks! Spudow!! 04:30, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I think you can use I, Zombie hack to get better cardboard photos of Cob Cannon and Winter Melon :) aka TAM74111 14:55, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Returned Maybe. Cat Vision ...Wow. Is it copied from the recent wiki activity? BBBBBBUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRR! 07:56, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Put activityfeed/ in triangle brackets to get that. The Grand Catlover 14:37, April 8, 2012 (UTC) >:0 they are to vote for the next plan competion! Thanks Thanks for the heads-up on Where the Sun don't Shine. :) Gregory Exploit 00:46, April 17, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. Wait Can you wait me for a moment? I need to upload it for you and that will take some time. MeVsZombiesMeWin 14:16, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for accepting the wait. I will give it to you A.S.A.P. Sincerely, Hatsune Miku (fanboy) Delivery Your file is ready. Download it here http://www.mediafire.com/?abvb30qbsaph3bu. Delivery by Hatsune Miku (fanboy). Error? I just re-download the file, play it and no problems were found. I can play it normally. I don't know why you have problems with it... Hatsune Miku (fanboy) Play it yet? Can you play it yet? Hatsune Miku (fanboy) Picture You don't have to help me if you don't want to, but please tell me how I upload pictures? I know, I just joined wikia so I don't know how to do this yet. You're welcome You're welcome. If you or your friends need any more game versions (except for PS3, Xbox 360 and iOS), just contact me. Hatsune Miku (fanboy) 01:32, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Thanks! -Zomboss4 Offer for Plants Vs Zombies Game of the Year Edition Thank you for the offer! I wonder who will give me the Plants Vs Zombies Game of the Year Edition. -ZombieKiller949 RE:PvZ wiki in the past Search at Google : internet wayback machine Select The first result and then You need to type The site's Name or link NOTE:That this does not work for all the sites! Counciler What is a counciler?SuperGuy8 00:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hello. I understand how Un-eatable plants was a useless category, and I'm sorry, but I did not make the Grey Plants category. That was someone else. If Grey Plants is getting deleted, I guess Purple Mushrooms should as well. I didn't make any colour related categories :) Zombie Yeti Vandal Dealt with. Thank you for the warning. :) Gregory (talk) 17:01, May 7, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. A.J.@ 17:02, May 7, 2012 (UTC) If you don't like the change, I'll let you save that photo but I'll add the IOS vesion next to it. Can you be my friend? I'm just asking this because you seem really nice and you help out a lot just like me - you don't have to be my friends but I'd like you to . Peazrule00 Thanks for being my friend! Peazrule00 P.S I'm not used to talk pages. You're welcome. AjCatlove (my talk) 23:31, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Are the templates really necessary? The warning templates don't have much positive effect. They motivate disgruntled vandals to destroy as much as possible, give trolls satisfaction, are brushed off by spammers, are not even given a glance by spambots, make younger children cry, and alarm/lose actual contributors. Why are they necessary? Gregory (talk) 17:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Photo Gallery You can make a photo gallery. It sounds like a great idea. Just create it as a project page instead of an article please. :) Gregory (talk) 22:11, May 18, 2012 (UTC) LTW Wiki Hi! I'd just like to let you know that I responded to your message on LTW Wiki. The post is on my talk page in the section you created, and on your talk page. If you could take a look, it would be great. Gatling Pea Hello, I have just purchased te Gatling Pea and was wondering, is there a certain number of rounds that they last for? Darth henry Talk! 19:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I didn't try to say "te", I was typing fast and I accidentally messed up. Darth henry Talk! 20:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) PvZ Easter Mod Actually you don't need to download the Mod, you just need to download this: http://www.mediafire.com/?220p1n94spsxa9z It's a Easter Mod main.pak. Replace your with it. And remember, DO NOT rename it into main_backup.pak, just replace it. Super Saiyans Lover 01:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Catlover, please come to the chat Please come to the chat. I'll be waiting Click here for war Click here to earn a nuke 07:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Let's come on chat! I have something to ask you! Super Saiyans Lover 12:04, June 6, 2012 (UTC)